Kinder des Waldes
Die Kinder des Waldes (engl.: Children of the Forest), manchmal einfach Die Kinder genannt, sind eine mystische nicht-menschliches Rasse, die ursprünglich Westeros bewohnte, lange bevor die Ersten Menschen vor ca. 12.000 Jahren auf dem Kontinent landeten. Ihre Existenz lebt in den Legenden und Geschichten der Einwohner Westeros' weiter, wird aber vor allem von den Maestern der Citadel bestritten. Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Bran II Andererseits berichtet Yandel in seiner Chronik Die Welt von Eis und Feuer, dass die beiden ältesten Völker in Westeros die Kinder des Waldes und die Riesen gewesen sind.Die Welt von Eis und Feuer, Das Zeitalter der Dämmerung Vergangenheit Es ist nicht bekannt, wie lange die Kinder des Waldes alleine in ihrem Land lebten, noch woher sie kamen, aber sie lebten Tausende von Jahren in dem Land, das heute als Westeros bekannt ist. In einem Hügelgrab am Langen See fand Maester Kennet im Grab eines Riesen in dessen Brustkorb Pfeilspitzen aus Obsidian. Vielleicht bedeutet das, dass es auch Feindseligkeiten zwischen den Kindern des Waldes und den Riesen gegeben hat. Etwa vor 8.000 bis 12.000 Jahren kamen die Kinder des Waldes zum ersten Mal in Kontakt mit den Ersten Menschen, die damals von Essos aus über die damals noch existierende Landverbindung Arm von Dorne den Kontinent zu besiedeln begannen. Die Ersten Menschen brachten Bronzewaffen, Lederrüstungen, Pferde und den Krieg mit, indem sie die Herzbäume der Kinder zerstörten und stattdessen ihre eigenen Götter anbeteten. Auch waren sie größer und stärker als die Kinde des Waldes. Die Ersten Menschen holzten die Wehrholzbäume mit ihren Gesichtern ab, weil sie sich vor ihnen fürchteten, und bauten Festungen und Höfe. Dieser Krieg dauerte 2000 Jahre lang. Die erbosten Kinder des Waldes setzten sich gegen die Aggressoren zur Wehr. Die Grünseher brachten die Tiere aus Sumpf, Wald und Luft dazu, auf ihrer Seite zu kämpfen, darunter waren Schattenwölfe, Schneebären, Höhlenlöwen, Adler, Schlangen, Mammuts und vieles mehr. Außerdem benutzten sie ihre Zauberkräfte, von dem Ort, der heute Maidengraben ist, eine gewaltige Flut herbeizurufen. So wurde der Arm von Dorne zerstört, über den die Ersten Menschen auf den Kontinent gekommen waren. Außerdem wurde die Eng in einen Sumpf verwandelt. Es gab viele Verluste auf beiden Seiten, aber die Kinder des Waldes hatten mehr Opfer, denn ihre Obsidianwaffen konnten gegen die Bronze der Ersten Menschen wenig anrichten. Schließlich jedoch wurden die beiden Kriegsparteien der Kämpfe müde und konnten sich die beiden Parteien auf ein Friedensarrangement einigen, genannt Der Pakt, geschlossen auf der Insel der Gesichter im See Götterauge von den Weisen der beiden Völker: Die Menschen erhielten die Küstenländer, die Hochebenen und das Weideland, die Berge und die Sümpfe, doch die Wälder sollte auf ewig den Kindern des Waldes gehören, außerdem sollten die Wehrholzbäume nicht mehr gefällt werden. Nach dem Abschluss des Abkommens bekam jeder Baum auf der Insel ein Gesicht, damit die Götter den Frieden bezeugen konnten, und die Grünseher gründeten den heiligen Orden der Grünen Männer, der über die Wehrholzbäume wachte und die Insel beschützte.Die Welt von Eis und Feuer, Die Ankunft der Ersten Menschen Später versuchten die Grünseher, die Eng zu überfluten, um den direkten Zugang zum Norden zu unterbrechen. Dabei kamen sie den Geschichtsbüchern nach den Pfahlbaumännern sehr nah und gaben ihnen vielleicht geheimes Wissen bei. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Theon II Beide verzweifelten Versuche scheiterten, und die Ersten Menschen konnten nicht aufgehalten werden. Der Pakt beendete das Zeitalter der Dämmerung und es folgte das Zeitalter der Helden, das 4000 Jahren dauerte, in denen die Kinder und die Menschen friedvoll nebeneinander existierten. Die Ersten Menschen übernahmen nach einiger Zeit sogar die Alten Götter der Kinder des Waldes. Der Pakt überdauerte die alten Königreiche im Heldenzeitalter sowie die Die Lange Nacht Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran IV und auch die Geburt der Sieben Königslande . In der Langen Nacht, einem furchtbaren Winter, der mehrere Jahrzehnte andauerte, fielen die Anderen über Westeros ein und brachten den Tod. Nur mit Hilfe eines Bündnisses konnten die Kinder des Waldes gemeinsam mit den Ersten Menschen den Feind zurückdrängen und die Anderen zogen sich wieder in das Land des Immerwährenden Winters in den äußersten Norden zurück. Nach diesem Krieg gegen die Anderen lebten die Kinder und die Menschen wieder relativ friedlich miteinander, aber in dieser Zeit zogen sich die Kinder immer tiefer in die Wälder zurück und wurden immer seltener gesehen. Während des Zeitalters der Helden wurde von der Nachtwache notiert, dass die Kinder ihnen jedes Jahr hundert Obsidian-Messer gaben. Dann erschienen ca. 6000AL die hochgewachsenen und blonden Andalen nach Westeros und brachten Stahl, Feuer und den Glauben an die Sieben. Es entbrannte ein neuer Krieg für mehrere Jahrhunderte, an dessen Ende die Andalen die südlichen sechs Königreiche erobert hatten. Nur im Norden konnten die Könige des Nordens jeden Angriff der Andalen an der Eng zurückwerfen. Die Andalen brannten die meisten Wehrholzhaine im Süden nieder und töteten die Kinder des Waldes, wann immer sie sie fangen konnten, sodass die Kinder des Waldes in den Norden flohen. In der Zeit von Aegons Landung sind die Kinder des Waldes seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr gesehen worden. Kultur Es ist wenig bekannt über die Kinder des Waldes. Sie sind ein geheimnisvolles und magische Volk, das sich den Menschen schon seit Tausenden von Jahren nicht mehr gezeigt hat. Luwin sagt über ihr Aussehen, dass sie ein dunkles Volk waren, aber hübsch anzusehen, von kleiner Statur, ausgewachsen in etwa so groß wie Kinder. Sie bewegten sich schnell und anmutig. Laut Yandel sind sie klein wie Kinder, dunkel aber schön, und sie führen ein schlichtes Leben. Ihre Lieder und ihre Musik war genauso schön wie sie, auch wenn es von den Texten nur noch Fragmente gibt. Ihre wahren Namen wären zu lang für die menschlische Zungen und ihre Sprache klingt wie das Lied der Steine in einem Bach, das Rascheln des Windes im Laub oder das Plätschern des Regens auf dem Wasser. Ihre Sprache entsprang anscheinend den Geräuschen, die sie täglich hörten. Sie lebten in hölzernen Siedlungen oder hohlen Hügeln, während die Gesichter der Bäume Wacht hielten. Es gab damals keine Burgen oder Städte, nicht einmal Marktflecken. Die Kinder des Waldes lebten in den Tiefen der Wälder, in Höhlen und Pfahlbauten und geheimen Baumdörfern. Sie errichteten nur einfache Unterkünfte, keine Festen, Burgen oder Städte. Sie lebten in Wäldern, auf schwimmenden Inseln, in Sümpfen und Mooren, in Höhlen oder hohlen Hügeln. In den Wäldern bauten sie Hütten aus Laub und Weide und flechteten sie in die Baumkronen hinein. Der Legende nach sind die Kinder des Waldes mit Zauberkräften gesegnet: sie kennen die Lieder der Bäume, was sie dazu befähigt, wie die Vögel fliegen, wie die Fische schwimmen und mit den Tieren reden zu können. Ihre Musik soll so schön sein, dass jeder Mensch sofort anfangen müsse zu weinen, wenn er sie hört. Ihre Weisen wurden Grünseher genannt und sie ritzten die Gesichter in die Wehrholzbäume, damit sie über die Wälder wachen können.. Die Grünseher konnten auch Tiere kontrollieren, darunter sogar Fische. Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Bran IV Die Waffen der Kinder des Waldes bestanden aus Drachenglas oder Obsidian, wie die Maester es nennen. Sie hatten Pfeilspitzen und Schwerter aus Drachenglas. Sie haben laut Luwin kein Metall verarbeitet. Statt Rüstungen trugen sie lange Gewänder aus verwobenen Blättern. Zudem banden sie Borke um ihre Beine. Die Männchen und ihre Frauen jagten gemeinsam mit Wehrholzbaum-Bögen und fliegenden Schlingen. Auch Yandel berichtet, dass sie kein Metall verarbeiteten, dafür aber Obsidian-Werkzeuge und -waffen herstellten, dass sie zudem keinen Stoff webten, sondern sich Kleider aus Laub und Rinde anfertigten und mit Wehrholzbögen jagten sowie mit Flugschlingen aus Gras. Die Waldtänzer, die ehemals für die Jagd zuständig waren, wurden die Krieger der Kinder des Waldes, als es zu Krieg mit den Ersten Menschen kam. Ihre Götter waren die Alten Götter von Wald, Fluss und Stein, deren Namen unbekannt sind. Ihre Weisen wurden Grünseher genannt und sie ritzten die Gesichter in die Wehrholzbäume, damit diese über die Wälder wachen können und ihre Gläubigen beim Beten beobachten können. Sie trieben Handel mit der Nachtwache, wie man bspw. dem Reisebericht des Grenzers Redwyn entnehmen kann Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Jon I, wofür es aber auch noch andere Beweise gibt. Legenden Durran Durrendon und Sturmkap Der Legende nach soll der erste Sturmkönig Durran Götterbekümmerer im Zeitalter der Dämmerung in einer Festung gelebt haben, an deren Stelle heute Sturmkap steht. Nachdem er die Liebe von Elenei, der Tochter des Meergottes und der Windgöttin, gewonnen hatte und sie durch ihre Hochzeitsnacht sterblich gemacht hatte, entfachten die Eltern Eleneis einen schrecklichen Sturm, der alle Freunde und Hochzeitsgäste tötete. Nur Elenei konnte der Sturm nichts anhaben, und sie schützte Durran, indem sie ihn in ihren Armen hielt. Nach dieser Nacht erklärte Durran den Göttern den Krieg und schwor, seine Burg wieder aufzubauen. Nachdem er fünf weitere Burgen gebaut hatte, von der jede mächtiger war als die vorherige und von der jede dennoch von den Stürmen der Sturmbucht zerstört wurde, baute er eine siebte Burg, welche die mächtigste von allen war, und trotzte so auch allen Ratschlägen seiner Lords und seiner Bevölkerung, im Landesinneren zu bauen. Angeblich haben die Kinder des Waldes ihm dabei geholfen und jeden Stein mit einem Schutzzauber belegt. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Tyrion III Brandon der Erbauer und die Mauer Es gibt im Norden eine Ballade, die davon erzählt, wie Brandon der Erbauer die Hilfe der Kinder des Waldes beim Bau der Mauer suchte. Er wurde zu einem Ort geführt, wo er allerdings die fremdartige Sprache der Kinder nicht verstehen konnte. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Children_of_the_Forest Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Nichtmenschliche Wesen mit Bewusstsein Kategorie:Völker Kategorie:Kinder des Waldes